


Visiting New Home With Two Skele-Babes

by themystery424



Series: I'll Love You Even When You Forget My Name [11]
Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, REALLY PLOT DRIVEN YOU GUYS SORRY, SOME CHARA/ASRIEL, WARNING: CHARA AND ASRIEL, baby skellies, the human is coming to new realizations, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themystery424/pseuds/themystery424
Summary: Gaster and Grillby take a trip to New Home to show off their brand new babies. The human Chara, and their best friend Asriel, watch the children while the adults have some time alone. Chara comes to an expected realization, and Gaster starts hating them a little less.(ANOTHER UPDATE :) Whoosh! This one focuses mostly on Chara. Warning.)





	Visiting New Home With Two Skele-Babes

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are signing.  
> Gaster talking is always in Wingdings.

Gaster and Grillby stood in front of New Home, a baby in each of their arms. Grillby was holding a squirming Papyrus, who was fussing and pulling at his orange blanket. Gaster smiled at his boys, looking down at Sans in his arms. The little guy was sleeping, snug in his blue ‘Lazy Bones’ onesie and curled up happily in his blankie. The complete opposite of his spun up brother, who Grillby was fighting with to keep calm.

“How come I’m always the one who has to hold Papyrus?” Grillby huffed. “Shouldn’t our sons get equal time with their dads?”

“Your flames calm him down a lot faster than I ever could.” Gaster explained, smiling softly. “Just hold him close. He’ll calm down.”

“NYEH.” Papyrus protested. Grillby shook his head, pulling the babe close to his chest. Papyrus squirmed a while more, but did relax against his dad’s chest. Gaster grinned.

“See? I told you. He loves his dad.” He beamed, kissing Grillby’s cheek.

“NYEH HEH HEH.” Papyrus giggled.

“heheh heh.” Sans giggled in response, having woken up at the sound of his brother’s laughter. Gaster and Grillby smiled wider. They walked up to New Home, and Gaster knocked twice. The doors opened, revealing the prince and his… friend. Asriel gasped at the sight of the babies.

“Is this them? The babies? They’re so cute Uncle Gaster and Uncle Grillby!” Asriel’s bright eyes gleamed. “Don’t you think so, Chara?”

Gaster stared at the human, waiting to see what they’d say, waiting to fight them if they said the wrong answer. Chara frowned, but nodded.

“Yeah, I guess so.” They conceded.

Gaster ignored Chata, beaming when he saw Toriel come into view. “Children? Who’s at the door? Oh! Gaster!” The queen beamed. “And Grillby! Come in, you two. Come in.”

Papyrus began to whine softly, and Sans was squirming anxiously. Neither one of them were used to being around so many people, having only ever seen their dads before. Grillby held Papyrus closer, his flames burning brighter to try and comfort Papyrus. Still the baby whined. Gaster hesitated before using blue magic on both babes, simply holding their souls to comfort them. It worked, both skeleton children settling down.

“Can I hold one?” Asriel asked, grinning. “They’re so cute! I wanna hold one!”

Gaster smiled and nodded. Toriel got Asriel sat down on the couch, and Gaster gently put baby Sans in his arms, still holding his sons’ souls.

 _“Mind his head.”_ He signed. _“You have to be very gentle. Sans has only one HP.”_

“Max?” Asriel asked, and Gaster nodded.

“Oh dear… Do you have any idea why?” Toriel asked, worry seeping into every syllable.

_“I think the soul division he went through, which helped to create Papyrus, left him stunted. His stats are all low, and he can only glow one eye. It’s all concerning.”_

“woooo. hep ba booo. paaaaa.” Sans babbled, and Asriel laughed.

“Aw!” He grinned. Even Chara was smiling now. Grillby handed Papyrus to Toriel, who was eager to hold one of the two children.

“BEEEE BOOO. AGOSHHH.” Papyrus babbled at her.

“Oh my you are a loud one.” Toriel beamed, and Papyrus giggled, kicking his legs. Gaster grinned proudly.

“An uppercase, just like me.” He whispered. Grillby wrapped an arm around him before he pressed a light kiss to his skull.

“Is Sans a lowercase then?” He whispered in response. Gaster nodded. “Is there a difference between the two? Like extroverts and introverts?”

“Not always. Uppercases naturally draw people in and are often commanding, but don’t always mix with crowds well. Like myself. On the other hand, lowercases are soft spoken, and yet could easily win a crowd over with the words they speak. Casing is just like a font. A descriptor for speech, though has no ruling in personality.”

Grillby nodded in understanding. He watched as Prince Asriel offered Sans to Chara to hold, a gesture that made Gaster’s eyes disappear. He kissed Gaster’s skull again.

“It’s okay Wingdings. No one is going to hurt Sans.” He whispered.

“We’ll see.” He murmured, his grip on his son’s soul tightening. Sans was passed carefully from Asriel to Chara. Grillby watched the children, looking for signs that confirmed a theory of his. The way Asriel leaned over close to Chara, and how only Asriel could make the human smile with genuine feeling, how they were inseparable… It was all too familiar. Unfortunately monsters couldn’t see the color of human magic, though if Grillby had to guess, it would be red; the compliment to Asriel’s green.

“Where do monster babies come from?” Chara asked. Asriel looked surprised.

“You don’t know? Oh! Well I can explain it to you.” Asriel smiled. Grillby could swear he heard his husband murmur, ‘Of course the child doesn’t know’

“Okay.” Chara smiled.

“Well… when two monsters love each other, they take little pieces of their souls and smash them together, creating a new soul.” Asriel beamed.

“That’s super different than how humans do it.” Chara murmured, and Asriel looked confused.

“How do humans do it?”

“Well, they-”

“Okay!” Gaster said, making the children flinch. _“No more of this kind of talk. Human, please hand me my son.”_ Chara huffed. They looked down at Sans, and something malicious flashed in their eyes. Grillby’s flames flickered with worry. The human abandoned whatever scheme they had and simply handed the baby to Grillby, who pulled the small skeleton close to his chest.

“heeeee.” Sans cooed. Papyrus looked over from his place in Toriel’s arms.

“AAAAAAAHHHH! AGOOOOO! MMMMMM!” His random noises made Sans giggle.

Gaster beamed with pride, looking between the two boys before finally resting against Grillby. Things were going so well.

 

Toriel was the first to try and convince Gaster giving the two young kids permission to watch the baby skeletons was a good idea. Toriel, then Grillby. And Asgore, once the king returned home from the throne. The adults had wanted to chat as adults, and not have to worry about caring for them for a moment. Gaster’s distrust of the human was abundantly apparent, Honestly, it was Asriel’s eyes as he asked politely if he and Chara could watch the babies that had done him in.

 _“Alright Asriel…”_ Gaster signed. _“Please be gentle. They’re still just baby bones.”_

“We will Uncle Gaster! Promise!” Asriel grinned, carrying Papyrus in his arms. The baby in question was gnawing on Asriel’s ears. Asriel giggled and carried him back to the living room, where Chara was glaring at Sans.

“ooooo.” Sans said lowly.

“Oooo yourself.” They murmured in response, and Sans’s left eye glowed blue.

“What’re you doing, Chara?” Asriel giggled, sitting on the floor with Papyrus in his lap.

“Having a staring contest with Sans.” Chara muttered in response.

“SAAA-!”

“pa pa pap.” Sans didn’t look away from the human. “paaaa.”

“SAAAA! MOOOOO.” Papyrus frowned at his brother’s antics. He started to glow his own eyes, trying to pry his brother away from the human. “SAAAAA.”

“pap.” Sans finally broke his staring contest with the human, meeting his brother’s gaze.

“Ha! I win!” Chara grinned. Asriel laughed and hugged his best friend.

“Oh Chara! You’re silly… He’s just a baby.” Asriel assured Chara, and Chara rolled their eyes. They looked at the babies. Sans looked back to the human, a tinge of yellow touching the blue. Chara was frightened for a moment, but they didn’t do anything.

“SAA?” Papyrus pointed at Asriel and Chara. “SAA AN SAA?”

“No! Silly baby.” Asriel giggled, hugging the squirmy skeleton. “I am Asriel. This is Chara!”

“CAR! CAR CAR!” Papyrus giggled. “ARIEL!”

“car. caaar aaahh. a-reeeaaal.” Sans mimicked. Chara started at the two.

“They learn quick, don’t they? Can they even say their parents’ names?” They asked Asriel. Asriel shrugged.

“I don’t know. Some monsters are really quick learners! And it’s not surprising, given how smart their dad is! I mean, he’s the Royal Scientist!” He grinned. Chara rolled their eyes, not bothering to explain that the brilliance of the parent didn’t equal the brilliance of the child. It was far too nice to see Asriel so excited anyway, then to see him broken down.

They paused, noticing at the Sans was once again staring at them. Maybe some traits could be inherited. After all, it seemed Sans had inherited his father’s distrust of humans. They wondered if Sans had been bigger, and more powerful, and maybe didn’t have just one HP, if he’d try and fight them. Oh well. He never could, not with stats that low. And he wouldn’t ever have to, with a dad as strong as Gaster was.

Chara grinned at Asriel, who had suggested they try and race the babies. Chara would take Sans, and Asriel would take Papyrus. The first baby who made it back to the couch won. It was a nice distraction, but Chara’s thoughts were in other places. Namely, Chara was beginning to realize something very important about monsters. Ironically, Chara thought the only monster they could discuss it with would be the one monster who hated them most.

“Ready? Set? Go!” Asriel grinned, letting Papyrus go. Chara let Sans go and gave him a small nudge.

“NYEH!” Papyrus was off, crawling as fast as he could.

“Yeah, go Papyrus!” Asriel beamed, eyes shining brightly.

Chara watched Sans take two steps, then lay flat on his stomach and promptly fall asleep. “What! What are you doing, you lazy bones! Don’t you wanna win?”

“zzzz.” Sans replied.

“You’re not really sleeping, are you! People who sleep don’t make ‘zz’ noises!” Chara stared at Sans incredulously. “You’re just a baby! How do you even know how to do that anyway!”

“zzzz.” Sans said again. Papyrus turned around.

“SAAAA! MOOO.”

“pa. na.” Sans looked up at his brother, his permanent smile stretched even wider on his cheeks.

“YA! SAA!” Papyrus crawled back to his brother. He gave him pats on the back lightly. “SAA! MOO!”

“zzz.” Sans retorted with, not even closing his eyes. Asriel was now rolling with laughter, watching the two brothers interact. Chara was confused, looking between their best friend and the babies.

“I don’t understand. How can they be interacting like this? I don’t…”

“Monsters aren’t like humans, Chara!” Chara looked at Asriel, whose bright green eyes were gleaming brightly. He was a little cute when he was like this, Chara couldn’t stop themselves from thinking. So happy, so full of life, so passionate and sensitive. And oh so right about that.

“Yeah… Guess I’m only beginning to learn that.” Then they looked at Asriel. They remembered their old home, the one they never wished to go back to. They remembered humans, and what they were like, how cruel and judgemental they could be. And Chara got an idea. The one way they knew how to test to see if Asriel was really as ‘kind’ and ‘understanding’ and ‘sweet’ as they thought he was. “Hey, Azzy?”

Asriel tore their eyes away from the babies, Papyrus now trying to roll his brother over. “Ye-yeah, Chara?” He asked between laughs.

“Am I a boy, or a girl?” They asked. They knew what would come. They’d been around enough humans, enough disappointments, to know. Chara hadn’t wanted to hear their best friend say it, but best to get this out of the way before Asriel broke their heart.

The prince looked confused for half a second, before laughing. “C’mon Chara! You’re neither.” He grinned. “I mean, if you wanna be a boy or a girl, that’s fine. But your soul presents itself otherwise. I’ve known that since the beginning.”

Chara stared, alarmed. They felt their heart thudding happily in their chest. “Yeah, that… that’s right.” They smiled, once again smiling that soft smile with real feeling in it. “You’re so smart.”

“Even if I am a cry baby?” He asked, cheeks turning a light pink, and Chara laughed.

“Definitely!” Chara hugged Asriel. “Thank you… so much.”

“Anything for you, Chara.” Asriel replied, smiling as he hugged them back.

“SAAA!” Papyrus’s shout started the two children apart, and they looked down at the skeletons. Somehow, Papyrus had gotten Sans to roll over. Sans’s eyes were closed, and a constant stream of ‘zzzz’ was coming from his mouth. “SAAAAA! PLAY!”

“zzzzz.” Sans continued. Chara then got a devilish look in their eye.

“I know what’ll get him moving.” They murmured. Asriel looked intrigued.

“Yeah? What?”

“Watch this.” Chara leaned down, then quickly began to tickle Sans’s rib bones.

“aaaaah! haaa haaaaa! hehehehehe! stap! pa, hep! hep mah! paaap!” Sans laughed, squirming and flinging his arms everywhere, trying to get the human to let him go.

“PFFFTT! NYEH HEHEHEHEH! HEH!” Papyrus was laughing, watching Sans get tickled, grinning. Asriel grinned, and then started to tickle Papyrus. The skeleton twins laughed together, squirming, trying to get away. When Asriel and Chara finally let them go, they were panting, and lying with their backs to the floor. The whole ordeal had exhausted both brothers, though Sans was the first to fall asleep, his eye sockets closing. Papyrus rolled towards his brother, lying next to him before he himself fell asleep.

“Aw…” Asriel cooed, smiling.

“Yeah, they’re pretty cute.” Chara conceded, making Asriel grin. “Though… not as cute as you.”

Asriel’s cheeks burned a bright red, and the blush touched the tips of his ears. “I’m telling mom you said that!” He said, running to the dining room, leaving Chara to watch the two babies and contemplate what it meant to be a monster.

 

Gaster stood outside the backdoor with his husband. He had just enough wine in him to be silly, not enough to be completely drunk, and he was enjoying the lightheadedness. His hands were wrapped tightly around Grillby’s middle, keeping the bartender close.

“Mm… hey hot stuff.” He grinned. “Y’come here, often?”

Grillby laughed, and his flames turned a bright gold. “I should warn you, handsome stranger,” He teased, playing along with Gaster. “I got a husband and two kids. I really shouldn’t be seen talking to you like this.”

“Ugh. Forget about them. Just stay here with me.” Gaster tilted his head up, trying to catch a kiss. It wasn’t that hard, Grillby giving him one easily. “I love you, so much.” He whispered.

“I love you too, W.D. Gaster.” Grillby responded. “I think it’s about time we head home, don’t you think?”

“Mhm… With the kids.” Gaster nodded. “Go and get them? I’ll wait here.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Grillby walked back inside the house. Gaster took a deep breath, trying to sober up a little before they started the walk back to the Riverperson. He definitely couldn’t find shortcuts like this, and he wasn’t going to try. The door opened, and Gaster turned around with a grin, expecting to see his husband.

“Well that was fast.” He said, before noticing his company was a lot shorter. And fleshy. The grin disappeared from Gaster’s face as he watched the human flinch. _“Ah. It’s you.”_ He signed. _“What is it you want, Chara?”_

“Can we talk?” They asked, and Gaster rolled his eyes.

_“I suppose.”_

“Let’s take a walk, please. I’ll reset and bring us back here, so then we won’t have to walk back and no one will know we were gone.” Gaster frowned. As much as he hated the human muddying up the timeline, he allowed it, making sure to match stride with the human so they wouldn’t fall behind. It was a while before either spoke. “Monsters really aren’t like humans at all, are they?”

 _“No, they are not.”_ Gaster agreed. He wondered where this conversation was going, and why they felt they needed to bring it up.

“Back home, everyone tried to tell me I was a boy. Or that I was a girl. It was really frustrating. And back home, I’d get beat up if I didn’t choose one. People would get hurt over a lot of things they couldn’t control.” They sounded sad, and Gaster couldn’t help but feel slightly sympathetic. The rage in this human’s soul made a little more sense now. “You and I have something in common, ya know.” Chara told him.

_“Oh?”_

“Yeah. We both hate humans.” Chara said, and Gaster nodded solemnly. “I want to free the monsters. I want to help them escape the Underground.” They looked up at him with wide eyes. Gaster weighed his options, and what he should say.

Finally he signed, _"T_ _hat's a very intriguing notion, in its own way."_ Chara frowned at the response. _“Perhaps you can, Chara. We’ll have to see.”_

“Okay…” They paused. “Can Grillby understand you, when you talk?”

 _“Yes.”_ Gaster nodded.

“How?” They asked, and Gaster frowned.

 _“We’re soulmates. I shared my soul with him, and since then, he’s been able to understand me.”_ Chara hesitated. _“Why do you ask?”_

“Do you think humans and monsters could be soulmates too? Can soulmates just be best friends?” They asked the questions in quick succession, and Gaster took amusement in how vulnerable the human had left themselves to him in that moment.

 _“Perhaps, though I hope not, and yes they can. Happens a lot more often than people think.”_ Gaster told them.

“What if one of your sons was soulmates with a human?” Chara asked with a laugh. “Cause one day we’re going to get back to the surface, and it’s completely possible it could happen!” Gaster screwed up his face, giving his head a shake.

 _“I would love my sons all the same, of course. You can’t choose that kind of thing. But… hopefully they’ll settle down with some nice monsters.”_ Chara laughed once again, and Gaster found himself smiling.

The two of them stopped walking, and they looked out over the capital city. “I love it here. I wish I was a monster. I’m going to free all of them. Just you wait. I’m going to figure it out.”

Gaster chuckled before patting the child’s head. _“You certainly are determined, aren’t you.”_ He teased. _“Perhaps I misjudged you, Chara. Perhaps you aren’t like the humans I knew in my youth.”_

Chara grinned, their smile sinister still but it no longer unnerved Gaster as it did before. “Ready to reset?”

 _“Just back to the house. Oh, and Chara?”_ Chara looked up at Gaster. _“If you ever reset to a  point back before my sons’ birth, and something goes wrong, I will not be pleased.”_ Gaster’s eyes disappeared for a moment, and Chara nodded hastily.

“I understand.” They said. Then the world went black.

When color returned, Gaster was in Grillby’s arms once again. “I think it’s about time we head home, don’t you think?” Grillby asked. Gaster nodded, and he smiled softly. He chose to kiss his husband’s cheek, not remembering if he’d done it before.

“Sounds good to me. Go and get the kids will you?” Grillby smiled and pecked Gaster’s lips again.

“Sure thing. I’ll be back.” Then Grillby pulled out of their embrace and returned inside. Gaster continued to smile, recalling his conversation with the human, hoping for the best.

 

Grillby thought that they shouldn’t have done it, but Gaster insisted. Grillby was now in bed with three squirmy skeletons. Gaster wasn’t usually a fidgety sleeper, but since he insisted on having the boys sleep in their bed for just that night, he was finding it more difficult to get comfortable. Serves him right, the fire monster thought. Though he would admit that he liked the weight of Sans sleeping on top of him, comfortable in his flames.

Papyrus couldn’t seem to find a place where he fit, crawling all over Gaster and Grillby, letting out the occasional ‘NYEH!’. Gaster stared at the orange-clad skelebaby.

“Papyrus, why don’t you lay down next to Sans?” Gaster finally suggested. This got Papyrus’s attention, and he crawled as fast as he could to Grillby’s chest. The fire monster’s flames only burned a brighter gold as he carefully moved Sans over to one side of his chest so Papyrus would fit.

“huuuuhh.” Sans muttered in his sleep, but still he rolled over, clinging to Papyrus.

“SA! SH. SLEP TEM.” Papyrus informed his brother. Sans made a noise but otherwise didn’t reply, mostly asleep. Grillby found them adorable, and wrapped his free arm around Gaster’s shoulders.

“I can see why you wanted them in here with us now.” Grillby whispered. “They’re so precious Gaster. And Papyrus looks just like you.”

Gaster smiled and shrugged, nestling in closer. “I just felt like I needed us all here right now… Do you think our visit went over well today, with the royals?”

“Oh definitely… although Gaster, I have to warn you. I believe the children are soul-”

“I know.” Gaster sighed. “I’m fearful what this might mean for our future. At least we know Chara won’t hurt Asriel.” Grillby nodded. It was a good thing. “Alright my dear Grillby. Perhaps we should go to sleep ourselves now.”

“Yes, that does sound like a good idea.” Grillby turned his head, kissing his husband happily. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Gaster smiled. “Sleep well, my love.” And with those last few words, Gaster dozed off to sleep. Grillby couldn’t help but chuckle, holding his skeletons close and pressing a soft kiss to each skull. Then slowly, he succumbed to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Teaser for the next story:  
> Gaster stared at Sans, eye sockets wide. His little boy, his little pile of lazy bones, was on top of the fridge.  
> "How did you get up there?!" He demanded.  
> "heh." The boy replied, before crawling off the edge. Gaster immediately caught him with blue soul magic.  
> Behind him, he could hear Papyrus laughing. "NYEH HEH HEH." When Gaster turned around, Papyrus was crawling towards the oven, the burner on with boiling water on top.  
> "Papyrus no!" Gaster picked him up with blue magic as well, holding him in stasis in the air so he could no longer move. "There, now I got you bo-" When he turned around, Sans was gone. He'd broken out of Gaster's hold on him some how. Gaster looked around, then heard Papyrus squealing in joy and looking up.  
> "SANS FLY! BRODER SANS IZ FLY!"  
> Gaster swallowed before looking up at the ceiling fan, color draining from his face entirely.  
> Sans was clutching one of the blades tightly, grinning in amusement as he swung around happily. "weeeee!" He cried out. "imma fly!"  
> "How did you-!" Gaster sighed. There was no point in asking anymore. Honestly, he just accepted the facts. He had the two most troublesome kids in the entire Underground.


End file.
